RWBY: A New Telling
by kyoki no akuma
Summary: You already know of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. But, what if, I bet you didn't see this coming, there was a fourth team? See how the story goes when team JAGR enters the game. ANYONE who calls them team Jagger will be MURDERED BY SLENDERMAN IN A VERY VIOLENT MANNER! Rated M for fowl language and future possibilities. Enjoy.


"You won't get away with this..." "Quiet." "Bubby will be here soon." "I said shut it." "My arms hurt." "Oh my god, kid, shut the fuck up!" a five foot, nine inches tall, thin man shouted at a small girl. They were currently in an abandoned underground subway going under the river south of Vales residentual district. Its was an easy job, just nab some kids and take them to the drop-off point. He'd get paid and be on his way. Simple, right? Except for one thing. "Damn, this brats annoying." the tall man said. "Eh, just be glad that's the only problem, Hedrit." A slightly shorter but broader built man spoke. The tall man, now known as Hedrit, turned his head to look at his partner in crime. "Oh shut it. s'not like anyone's gonna miss her. I mean for fuck sake, Okin, she's a fuckin Faunus, and an orphan at that."

Indeed, the girl was a faunus. Standing at three and a half feet tall. the young girl had mouse ears coming out of her dark brown hair. She also had a long slender tail sticking out from under her dress with the end coiled around her ankle to keep it out of her way. At hearing Hedrits words her ears drooped forward as her large, blue eyes fell. Okin, seeing this gave a start. "Oh now look what ya done, hurt the poor girls feelin's." "For the last time she's just a faunus, not worth the spit people throw their way." "**Well, that was rude**." a strangely hollow sounding voice sounded not far from the group.

Hedrit quickly spun back forward and shown his light ahead of them. "Oi! Who's there?" The little mouse girl looked into the shadows where the two men couldn't see. "Bubby?" "**Yes Aida**?" "Why are you hiding from the bad guys?" "**Who said i was hiding**?" "Your lights are off." "**Your point**?." Hedrit, getting annoyed at being ignored, pulled out a large machete like blade with its handle angled forward. "Hey! Why don't you come out and fight, coward!" Okin, clearly being the more intelligent of the two thugs, took a step away from Aida be fore speaking. "I'd ask that you forgive my friends words. He tends to run his yap when it isn't needed." Hedrit turned to Okin. "You're apologizin to some two bit punk who's to scared to show himself? Come on, Okin, the two of us can take on a small fry like this guy."

As soon as the words left Hedrits mouth, blue light started shining from behind him. He quickly spun around once more to come face-to-face with a chest plate. "Wha?" He slowly looked up to the face of the metal creature in front of him. Staring down at him, standing more than a head taller, was what looked to be a robot, made of dark-gray almost black metal, and lights trailing the body. As he looked at it's face, hedrit saw two round, azure lights where he expected to see eyes, or at least cameras.

"What the hell are you?" Hedrit breathed out, almost unheard. The large, six foot, four inch tall being brought itself down to hedrits five foot, nine inch height. Hedrit was suprised when the Lights on its face changed shape as if mimicing a look that just screamed, "**Really**?" "**Me**? **Seriously**? **Have you not been listening to the little girl behind you**?" Hedrit turned to look at the girl, eyes wide, before he heard the monster in front of him speak again. "**I'm bubby**."

Just as Hedrit regestered the words spoken he was sent flyin via a large metal fist impacting on his chest. He hit the ground about 20 feet away from the metal monstosity and slowly got to his feet. He stared at the thing in front of him before shouting to Okin. "Get your weapon out! We're bringin this guy down." "Are you daft, man? That thing'll slaughter us!" "Then use the girl! He came here for her didn't he?" "Now you"re bein a fool."

Hedrit brought his weapon up and pointed it toward "Bubby". A small piece on the back of the blade shifted to stick out of the sword. The top two inches of the blade flipped over the back to reveal a hidden gun barrel and, coupled with the first piece, resembled iron sights. the middle of the front edge collapsed into itself to show a slot and a grip. He quickly pulled a magazine and loaded it into the blade turned gun.

As this was happening, Okin took a few steps back. "You go n' fight if you want, I'm no fool" Hedrit looked at him with disgust. "Fine be a coward! I ain't goin down without a fight!" He pulled the trigger and fired a volley of bullets at the creature only to see it bounce of the things metal shell. "shit!" The creature started walking toward him almost lazely. "**Ok, you probly figured this out by now but**..." He knocked his knuckles on his chest plate twice to make his point. "**I'm kiiinda made of some thick metal. Do ya really think small caliber bullets are gonna get through this**?"

Hedrit quickly ejected the spent mag from his gun and pulled out another. This one was Blue instead of gray like the first. As he loaded it into his gun he said, "Let see how you handle this!" Unleashing another cluster of bullets from his gun he watched as the round exploded on contact with the monster in front of him. "Hows that, aye!?" while they waited for the smoke to clear, Aida watched, fearing the worst, while Okin had a grim look on his face. "Now don' tell me you went n' died on me now. That'd be no fun." after a few seconds, the smoke clear to show the machine still standing where it had been before.  
"The hell?" As he looked he saw a double edged blade come out of the creatures right arm, extending about six inches past its finger tips. (AN: Think Fullmetal Alchemist) "**That**. **Was**. **Annoying**." As it walked toward him, the bladed gleamed in the Blue light from the beast, almost making it glow as if giving off its own light. Hedrit, finally starting to fear the thing in front of him, started backing away. "The fuck are you?" "**One**? **You really shouldn't swear in front of children**." At this Aida deadpanned. "You do it all the time, Bubby." "**That's beside the point, Aida**. **Two**? **I already told you what I am, so did she**." As the creature leveled it blade with the point barely piercing the skin on Hedrits nose, it said, "**I am Bubby**."

The blade left his nose. But, before he had time to feel releaved, the metal monster took a quick step forward and brought his left fist right where it had been. Hedrit was out before he hit the ground. The creature stood to its full height and looked at the man. "**Idiot**." As he stood there Okin spoke up. "T'was a bit anticlimatic, don' ya think?" "**Ya I guess, but hey, I wasn't goin for the dramatic fight scene**. **I just wanted to shut him up**." "Bubby, can we go home now?" "**Yes, but you're goin to bed after you take a bath**!" "Awe come on!" "**No buts**! **Now lets get out of here. By the way, Okin**." Okin turned and looked the creature in the 'eyes'. "**Thanks**." "Not a problem, Jake. Just make sure to pay me back when ya can."

-The next morning-

"Do you really have to go Bubby?" "Yes Aida" "But Why?" At this , Jake, a six foot tall male with brown hair, and hazel eyes kneeled down to Aidas height to look her in the eyes. "Cuz if i do this, I can get payed to fight the big scary monsters. Once that happens, the orphanage will get better stuff for the kids and you and I can live together." "But why can't I go with you?" "Cuz I still have to talk with the headmaster. If he says yes I'll be back in a week or so to get you, ok?" "Fine." She then hugged him as hard as she could. "I'll see you soon Bubby" "Bet on it." When she finally let him go, he stood and started walking toward the landing pad. Hiding his own eyes under his cadet style hat, with a small tear going down his cheek, he thought to himself. "Just hold out til I can come back, Aida."

This is the second time I posted this chapter. The first time a bunch of edits were left out due to the difference in programs... SO! let me know if you liked it. If you didn't then I'm sorry and please tell me how I could make it better. I don't mind flames as long as they actually HELP me get better.

Alright later, peace out, arrivederci, asta la... OH shit! Slendy! NO! GO AWAY! AAAAAAHHHHH!

*STATIC*


End file.
